This invention relates to educational devices for dyslexic children.
Dyslexia may be broadly defined as the loss of power to grasp the meaning of that which is read, Webster's New Twentieth Century Dictionary of the English Language (2d. ed. 1965), or as an inability to read understandably due to a central lesion. Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary (1965). In particular, dyslexia is often characterized by perception of objects, including letters, either in mirror-image form or in what might be called totally backwards form -- that is, rotated about two separate orthogonal axes. The first of these conditions is referred to herein as partial dyslexia, and the second as total dyslexia.
Various methods for treating dyslexia are known, and most of these methods employ various kinds of educational devices. Typically such devices employ one or more mirrors to rotate the image of objects, including letters, in a fashion contrary to the incorrect rotation perceived by the individual being treated. A need has remained, however, for such a device which is simple and sturdy, which can be used with very young children (or with children or adults who are retarded as well as dyslexic), and which can be used to teach basic manipulative skills as well as to treat dyslexia.